darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shred And Robustus Talk
8/6/2011 12:12 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shred Robustus Shred is in the repair campus, slumped at one of the may terminals, which is on, showing the medical records of one of her fellow decepticons, though her optics are dim. right now, it would appear the campus is at it's quietest. Robustus walks into the repair bay as it's his shift. He spots Shred there and cocks his head. Was she sleeping there? An exvent made, then he steps over to put his hands to her shoulders. "C'mon Shred, you should be resting in a proper recharge berth." Shred starts, her optics blinking on, and she frowns, "Uh? what? no.. I'm fine, was just resting my optics a moment Rob.. Ah.. how have you been?" even as she speaks, her blade hase instantiated in hand on instinct, though she hasn't swung, thankfully. Robustus steps back the moment that blade came back. A frown creasing his lips. "Busy with annoying seekers, as always. Not to mention the fact that Psykeout apparently woke up while I was off shift and snuck out of med bay. Primus only knows what he'll do out there." the mech notes, voice quite serious, "And adding on the fact you just pulled your weapon on me.. I'm thinking perhaps you already knew that." Shred frowns, stowing her blade again, and she shakes her head, "I didn't.. you just startled me Rob, that's all.. Sorry about that,. We really do need to do somethign about Psyke, don't we?" Robustus says, "Do we? He's been dangerous from the moment I stepped into this medical bay. The fact that Lord Megatron has not done a thing about him lends me to believe that our leader believes he's worth keeping around. For what exactly, however, I don't even wish to know. I did what I could for him Shred. He didn't go see my associate Mindwipe. Obviously he has something to hide. All we can truly do is make sure he doesn't show back up here and try to finish what he started with you."" Shred shutters her optics, "If he tries anything, Rob.. I will scrap him personally. I give you my word on that. " Robustus vents softly, "Shred... as much as I dislike the mech, going after him the way he expects you to could result in you being cannoned again. This he said she said stuff will not fly with Megatron. We need hard core proof that he is coming here to end you. That means setting up survelliance, hidden from casual view. I want that bastard to show his true self so there is no doubt in Megatron's mind he is a danger to us all." Shred smiles, "Don't worry. I won't go out of my way to hurt him. I will just be prepared to defend myself. That's all. Megatron can't argue with self defence now, can he?" Robustus considers that and says, "Considering the fact that he frowns upon fighting amongst his troops. I don't think the mech can distinguish between that and self defense. Fighting is fighting, no matter the reason." Shred shrugs, "We'll see. " then she vents again, her optics fading. "I'm exhausted Rob.. " Robustus merely frowns only further, "And why is that? Surely you haven't been sitting here going over medical files for solar cycles without any rest?" "Something like that, Rob.. " shred sighs, "I have also been making sure our troops are fully functional.. as well as keeping myself up to date.. " Robustus says, "Shred, as a fellow medic I would have to stress the importance of a proper recharge cycle. You can get one in the barracks where there's little chance of Psykeout showing up and doing something that can be seen by others. I must insist you get one in now, its my shift anyway."" Shred shakes her head a moment, forcing herself to her feet, "All right, Rob.. If you insist.. but I don't like it.. " Robustus notes seriously, "Doesn't matter if you don't like it, matters that you are able to cope with emergencies without your processor slowed down due to lack of sleep. You could potentially harm a patient, and that I cannot tolerate. I may be under your perview, Shred, but I can make it clear to you my opinions in such manners. Now get your wings onto a berth and recharge." Shred nods, starting out of the medical bay. That said, her motions are very slow indeed. Robustus watches on and vents, then turns to look over what may be scheduled for repair follow up this cycle. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs